Penitentiary Measures
by Quantumphysica
Summary: Draco's behavior is completely out of bounds, and has gone unpunished for far too long. Even Lucius is at loss of what to do with his unruly son, and seeks help in an unexpected corner. In comes Minerva McGonagall, and her own special brand of... "discipline"...
1. Evening Classes

**_Evening Classes_**

When Minerva McGonagall had asked for permission to have her office floo connected to the international floo network, instead of only the internal Hogwarts network, Dumbledore has asked her for a reason.

"Evening classes."

"Oh?"

"A lot of adults want to brush up on their knowledge, take classes again. Some out of interest, others for their work, and then there are some who want it so they can tutor their kids better. I found it an admirable project, so I offered to contribute as a teacher."

Of course Dumbledore had allowed it, congratulating her on the efforts she did for the wizarding community. Two days later, Minerva had her floo connection.

She hadn't lied about her evening occupation, strictly speaking… As usual Albus had simply heard what he had wanted to hear. Good for him, she thought as she stepped into the green flames…

_(Pagebreak)_

"Mr Malfoy. What is so interesting about your neighbour's parchment?"

"Err…"

"What 'Err', Mr Malfoy? Tell me."

Minerva McGonagall looked sternly at her "student". Lucius Malfoy, wearing a school uniform and fumbling with his quill, managed to almost look embarrassed.

"I… I was cheating, Mistress."

"Good to see you've decided to go with honesty. However, this is the second time today. Don't think I didn't see it the first time. Take your parchment and finish your assignment on the punishment chair. Afterwards you come to me."

Malfoy obediently took his things and went to sit on the "punishment chair", a tiny uncomfortable stool in a corner of the class, in plain sight of everyone. Minerva nodded in approval and walked through the classroom, occasionally looking over the shoulder of one of the students.

"Mr Nott, what do you think you are doing?"

"Err… Writing the assignment, Mistress…"

"Do you believe your grade will be higher when you make sure your answers are illegible, perhaps?"

"I… Perhaps you would give me the advantage of doubt? … Mistress."

It was said on a tone that was almost provocative, the late addition of her title clearly on purpose. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I would, Mr Nott?"

"Err… now not really, no…"

Theodulf Nott bit his lip, looking apprehensively at the older woman. Minerva's look was sharp.

"I'll show you what I would do. Get up and stand behind your chair. Take off your outer robes."

Nott's cheeks turned blushing pink.

"Mistress?"

"You heard me."

The man quickly obeyed, got up and stood behind his chair, looking as if hell was about to come down on him.

"Bend over."

Her voice didn't waver for a moment, and the man knew she was serious. He bent over and pinched his eyes, preparing for what would come next… What he expected didn't happen. He heard the ripping of parchment and opened his eyes again, seeing how the professor neatly ripped his assignment to shreds and then let the pieces fall on the bench.

"This is what I would do with your assignment, had you handed it in like that."

The look of relief on the man's face was almost comical. McGonagall felt a bout of glee come up when the man wanted to get up from his uncomfortably bent position.

"Did I say you could move, Mr Nott?"

"No, Mistress…"

"Well, then don't."

She waved her wand at the parchment pieces and transfigured them into a rattan cane. Almost teasingly slow she took the stick and twirled it around in her hand.

"For your bad handwriting you would have gotten lines to write, after all, practice makes perfect… For you smart-mouthing me, however…"

Without the thicker fabric of the outer robes, the uniform offered little protection against discipline, and an embarrassed Theodulf got to feel the sharp thud of the cane through the thin fabric of his uniform pants, as was it on his skin. The first two hits he bit his teeth, but by the third he let out a sharp "Ai!" every time the rattan hit his bottom. He received seven strokes of the cane, after all it had been a minor offense only… but Minerva had a notoriously strong aim, and the man knew well enough that he wouldn't sit very comfortable afterwards.

"Mr Nott. Do you know why you have been punished?"

The man looked at his feet.

"Because I smart-mouthed you, Mistress."

"Do you realize in this class I will not tolerate disrespect?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"You will make the assignment again and write ten inches on the importance of legible handwriting on top of it. And I don't want to see one undecipherable word in there, understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"You can sit down."

Theodulf sat down, wincing when his sore bottom touched the wooden seat. Minerva smiled. She looked at the rest of her students. Lucius Malfoy was sulking on the punishment chair, Alton Avery was doodling –for which he got verbally reprimanded, but she congratulated him as well for doodling on parchment this time and not on the table- and Augustus Rookwood was looking smug because he had finished his assignment and avoided scolding or punishment that day. Minerva checked the time and clapped her hands.

"Assignments, please. I will receive yours tomorrow Mr Nott, I hope you realize this will influence your grade."

The parchments rolled up with a wave of her wand and gathered neatly on her desk.

"Now before you go, I want you to see what happens to people who are repeatedly dishonest in this class. Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy got up from the tiny tripod chair and walked slowly towards her desk.

"Mr Malfoy, tell the class what you have been doing this lesson, and the lesson before, and the lesson before that, please?"

Lucius looked apprehensive, but prideful still. He stated.

"I cheated on the assignment. I copied from Avery this time, twice, and multiple times from Rookwood before."

"You sound proud of yourself, Mr Malfoy. Tell me honestly, do you take pride in stealing credit?"

"No Mistress."

"But you take pride in thinking you can outsmart me, no? Can you, in all honesty, tell me you don't, Mr Malfoy?"

"I… I am sorry Mistress."

"Sorry for what, Mr Malfoy?"

"I am sorry that I cheated, Mistress."

"Incorrect. You are sorry that I caught you cheating. You know, Mr Malfoy, in this class I am your elder and superior. This is not a pecking order, you cannot climb the ranks by fighting the one above you."

Lucius Malfoy's stoic façade was breaking bit by bit. The rest of the men were all staring at him and it was clear he was uncomfortable.

"And I know you think that your little acts of defiance garner you the awe of your classmates… But I wonder what they would think of you if I would put them here in front of the class every time you tried to copy their notes."

Lucius' mouth fell open a bit, in apparent shock.

"Do you think I am not serious, Mr Malfoy? Do you think this is a loose threat?"

"No, Mistress."

"Good. Now do you have anything to say to your classmates before receiving your punishment?"

Lucius looked at the men. Rookwood sent him a look of disgust. Nott appeared to be softly shaking his head at him, barely noticeable to the untrained eye. Avery regarded him like one would look at an interesting museum exhibit. He was at loss of words and shook his head.

"No, Mistress."

"Very well. Take off your outer robes."

Lucius took off his robes as dignified as possible, feeling he would soon not have too much dignity left.

"Now turn around, face towards the blackboard. Hands on your head."

He did so, and with a flick of her wand his pants and underpants landed on the floor, showing his bare ass to the class. Lucius swallowed an unexpected yelp. He could hear a drawer open, and even without turning or trying to peak he knew what was in it. Transfigured parchment only went so far, after all. McGonagall was holding a solid oak spanking paddle. She waved her wand again, and the dangerous toy came to life. The sound of wood on flesh made everyone wince, not in the least Lucius. One, two, three… eventually the paddle came down on his ass exactly twenty times. He bit his teeth longer than Nott had, but that was to be expected given the situation. In the end however, he was making pitiful sounds as well and tears ran over his cheeks. Minerva knew it wasn't just pain and embarrassment, but she would never call him out on it. After the punishment, the paddle returned neatly to her hand. She gave her other pupils a stern look.

"This is where cheating brings you. If any of you feels tempted, remember this. And in case you forgot, if you allow someone to use your assignment as a crib sheet, you're as guilty as the cheater. Now, class dismissed. You can all go now."

They all hurried out of the room, to the dressing room to change out of their school uniform and return to their homes, their wives and children in some cases. Minerva magically returned Lucius' clothes back to their proper state and softly said.

"Your punishment is over. You can lower your hands and turn around again."

Lucius turned, and Minerva gave him a kind smile.

"Have a tissue."

He wiped his face clean, and tried to adopt his old demeanour. It didn't work too well; too much emotion still shimmered through his famous stoic mask. He looked as if he was about to say something, so Minerva patiently waited. Eventually he said.

"I am sorry for trying to provoke you, Mistress."

"As long as you have learned your lesson, you are forgiven."

Lucius nodded. Minerva knew he had learned his lesson… for now. In a week or two he would start over, trying to get the upper hand over her. It was in his character, and Minerva had taught enough actual children to place his behaviour… it wasn't so much arrogance as it was distrust. Lucius Malfoy didn't trust her not to bend, so he had to try and test her, over and over again, and suffer the consequences. It had made her wonder about his parents quite often…

"Well then, off you go!"

Lucius bit his lip.

"Mistress… actually there's something else."

"Oh?"

"My son… Draco. I think you teach him at Hogwarts. He… he is completely out of bounds. He doesn't respect me, he doesn't respect his mother, he's consequently disobedient, he spends heaps of money on useless things just to show the world he's rich, he is derisive towards women… The list goes on and… I don't know what to do anymore, Mistress. I would discipline him, but my wife screams bloody murder if I even speak of laying a hand on him."

Minerva knew she had to tread carefully. This was the twilight zone between the artificial universe she created, and the real world. Any word could be a wrong word now.

"So, what exactly are you asking me?"

"I… I wondered if perhaps you would discipline him, at school. I would of course…"

He didn't finish the sentence, speaking of payment here was a taboo and they both knew it. But Minerva understood. Draco Malfoy reminded her in many ways of his father. While in the one-room environment of the evening school Lucius' acts of defiance were limited to cheating, throwing crumpled parchment pieces and trying to get Augustus Rookwood in trouble, Draco had the whole of Hogwarts to cause ruckus. She knew about it, and the fact that even Snape had been commenting on his godson's behaviour was extremely telling…

"I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome, Mr Malfoy."

She watched the blonde leave, and thought about his child. Doing it under Albus' nose would be a challenge… but Minerva McGonagall, first female beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team back in her days, wasn't afraid of a challenge. Not at all…

**(Author's Notes)**

**So yes, I am venturing once again into unknown territory. Thanks to TheSillyKitten I got stuck with this plotbunny in my head... so since it's his birthday today, I'm posting this in his honor. Happy B-Day Kitten! **

**The prompt was "McGonagall as a dominatrix/disciplinarian having her way with Draco". For good measure (and the sake of backstory) I decided to throw in his father (and some other death eaters) as well. I'm not sure what I'll do with Voldemort or if I will even include him in this... I'll see what I do depending on what you people want to happen ;)**

**For those of you that think it is entirely unrealistic that an aristocratic, important and very dominant man like Lucius Malfoy would impersonate a naughty schoolboy in his spare time... You'd be surprised how many actual important businessmen visit dominatrixes or disciplinarians. There is something very relaxing about leaving your responsibilities behind like that for a while...**

**I tried to make it realistic, as far as realistic goes for HP fanfiction, but I would love some comments. So... please review? Please pretty please with a cherry on top? **

**PS: Minerva hits hard. Don't underestimate her based on the number of hits ;)**


	2. Draco Meets Discipline

"Please have a seat."

"I prefer standing."

"Of course." Minerva sighed. "Mr Malfoy. Do you know why you are here?"

"No."

It was said rudely, the boy's eyes shone with defiance when she raised an eyebrow.

"Really now. You truly have no idea why you are here in my office right now?"

"I told you, I don't fucking know!"

Minerva ignored the expletive and pensively said,

"How would you describe your behaviour, in general?"

"What?"

"It is very rude to answer a question with a question, Mr Malfoy. I think I asked you something."

"I don't think I have to answer as long as you're not making sense."

For a thirteen-year-old, Draco Malfoy was indeed rather disrespectful. He openly sneered at her, an expression of arrogant loathing permanently stuck on his face.

"Your behaviour is out of line, Mr Malfoy, and it has been for quite some time. What do you intend to do about this?"

"Nothing."

"Oh?"

"You can't expel me, my father would cease his financial support to your precious school if you did, and you can't have that now can you?"

Minerva almost had to smile. He looked and acted exactly like she pictured Lucius in his young years… She held on to her stern expression though. The ease with which he stood up against an elder betrayed experience in the matter… she would have to be stern to make this work.

"Your father's support means a lot to our school, that much is true… But the attitude of our students does too. If you do not improve your behaviour measures will be taken."

"What measures?"

"Penitentiary measures. Rather than wasting away your time in detention, like you're doing these days, you will be given the chance to work on your attitude."

"Fuck that. My attitude is just fine."

"Is it, Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes, it is. Can I go now, 'Professor'? I have classes."

"You can."

Minerva watched how the boy left with angry strides, and permitted herself a small smile. A challenge it would be indeed.

_(Pagebreak)_

She didn't have to wait long before she had the youngest Malfoy in her office again. The boy gave her a dirty look.

"Why am I here for detention, and not with Snape?"

"That's professor Snape for you, and have you forgotten our last conversation? I warned you that if you did not improve your behaviour, penitentiary measures would be taken. As deputy head, I am the one to see to it that you get disciplined properly. Now… Tell me, what have you done to be sent here?"

"Nothing."

"Professor Snape told me you were rude to Professor Sprout and burned Mr Longbottom's assignment."

"The ruddy plant stunk."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes, can I go now?"

He gave her an arrogantly impatient look, and Minerva smiled softly at him.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Malfoy."

She waved her wand and suddenly Draco found himself pulled to the desk, magically compelled to bend over it. He yelled in surprise.

"What the fuck?"

"Your behaviour has up to now never been met with the appropriate consequences. That is going to change."

Minerva summoned her rattan cane from an umbrella pot in the corner of the room.

"My father will hear about this!"

"Oh, I doubt he will. Nothing said and done in this room will leave this room."

"You're fucking crazy!"

"And you are beyond rude, Mr Malfoy."

The rattan cane came down, and Draco, who had been in denial about the reality of it all, squeaked in surprise as it hit his buttocks. Minerva swished the cane relentlessly through the air as was it a beater's bat and the rude boy's ass was a bludger. In total she gave Draco ten strokes with it, but from the way he tried to wriggle out of the magical bind to the desk you would think it was far more. When she was done, Minerva released him.

"Mr Malfoy, do you know why you have been punished?"

Pain was expressed on his face, but nevertheless he tried to sneer.

"Because you're crazy! That was child abuse!"

"No, that was discipline. Discipline that you will continue to encounter until your behaviour improves. You can go now."

At the door, he turned around and glared.

"You won't be working here anymore by the evening!"

"I sincerely doubt that, Mr Malfoy. Now go, you were so eager to leave so you must have somewhere to be."

The door closed with a bang, leaving Minerva alone with her thoughts. She softly stroked the cane when she put it back in the inconspicuous umbrella pot. She often kept muggle objects in her room to use in her transfiguration classes, so no one would think anything about it, she knew that much… As for Draco, a simple spell would prevent him from speaking about their exploits to anyone, as she was sure he would soon find out…

_(Pagebreak)_

Draco found out indeed. He couldn't speak about it, he couldn't even write about it. He had tried to write his father, only to find that he just couldn't get the words on the parchment. McGonagall must have cursed him, he realized. His ass still hurt from that rather unexpected meeting with the cane, but he was determined to show that bitch that she wouldn't stop him. Who did she think she was? He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always did exactly what they wanted.

The next day he started to prove his point by openly insulting his head of house and setting fire to his neighbour's notes in Charms, only to be sent to McGonagall, again.

"I can't say I'm surprised, although I am slightly disappointed to find you here again, Mr Malfoy."

Hah. If she thought a few hits with that stupid cane were going to make him stop doing what he wanted she was even stupider than she looked. Fucking bitch.

"You seem to have a bit of a knack for arson, don't you?"

"So what if I have?"

"Then I would say you have a problem, Mr Malfoy."

She waved her wand, almost carelessly, and Draco felt the spell push him to the desk again, forcing him to bend over.

"What do you gain from this behaviour? Why do you insist on behaving badly?"

"I do what I want."

"Why, of all things you could want, do you want this?"

Draco huffed and said nothing, so Minerva summoned the cane and said.

"There are rules for a reason, Mr Malfoy. Perhaps you have not understood them correctly, so I will repeat them once more for you."

The cane came down a first time and Draco bit his teeth.

"You are respectful towards your elders, both your professors and your parents."

The cane came down again.

"You do not steal, destroy or damage other people's possessions. That includes school property and things that essentially belong to your parents."

A third hit made Draco squirm.

"You do not harm anyone unless in self defence."

The fourth hit of the cane was harder than the others; Minerva was getting the hang of it again.

"You behave yourself properly towards women. This includes your female classmates and your mother."

More rules followed, and for every rule there was a stroke of the rattan torture device. After 15 strokes Draco was in tears. He had never been given a spanking that hard; the only time he had ever been hit was when his father had lost his patience, and judging from the screaming in his parents' bedroom that night it had hurt his father more than him. He was in no way prepared for McGonagall's brand of discipline…

"These are the rules. Follow them, and this won't happen again. Did I make myself clear, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco glared, but nodded.

"Crystal." He met her stern gaze, and added, as an afterthought, "Professor."

"You can go now."

Minerva knew she hadn't made herself clear yet. Not by far. There was a lot of work to be done on Lucius' unruly child…

_(Pagebreak)_

Draco couldn't sleep. It wasn't the bruises on his backside that kept him awake, but the voice of his transfiguration professor.

_"Why, of all things you could want, do you want this?"_

The question McGonagall had asked continued to twist and turn in his brain. He managed to push it away by concentrating on his anger towards the woman, and sneered at the ceiling.

"That bitch. That fucking bitch."

He would show her who she was dealing with…

**(Author's Notes)**

**So... Draco meets Discipline, probably for the first time in his life. What do you think? Please tell me! Please? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I love your comments... and if you have questions I'm eager to answer them! And without your critics, I can never improve! Cookies for all reviewers!**


End file.
